This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. we aim to continue our computational fluid dynamics (CFD) studies (i) to characterize the hemodynamic loading at the intermediate embryonic development time points as an extension of the baseline data that was recently documented by our group, ii) develop and validate our in-house high resolution immersed boundary CFD solver for embryonic subject-specific morphologies at low Re number regimes, iii) to understand and quantify the suboptimal physiological state of the failing Fontan patient group as an extension of our previous study that identified the caval waveform driven energetics of the functionally healthy patients , iv) to design interactive surgical planning methods to enable cyber generated intelligence for aiding surgical decision making process in time critical, patient specific coronary artery bypass (CABG) operations. Most importantly we plan to utilize PSC resources for our NSF-CARRER which is likely to be awarded in 2010 (Revised budget and final approval is pending NSF).